villainstournamentfandomcom-20200213-history
User talk:EternalVictor
The greatest battle ever! Dinsey vs Non Disney! ManWhoo ROCKS! I am not trying to be mean, but please do not remove work from the pages I have written mr Hadesmon. I work really hard on the pages I write. Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the User talk:EternalVictor page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! MP87 (talk) 20:20, September 12, 2013 (UTC) Hello Mr. EternalVictor, I just wanted to say I have changed a few of your posts in the past; Hadesmon is not responsible for any material changes. I only change them for sake of using the established wiki format and some minor grammatical fixes. I keep the crux of what you say; I just want the wiki to be uniform. I hope you don't take offense. Thank you for your contributions to the site; tracking villains' whole story arc does make updating the site much easier. Dagwood525 Hi, Dagwood525 Recently I wrote the complete profile and story for the villain Tzekel Khan. See what you think and the get back to me. Also, is it alright to occasionally add lib? Like, when Azula fought Usrula, there was no talking to be heard, but they were shown talking to one another, so I wrote that Ursula claimed that she could easily defeat Azula. Also, do you know Manwhoo? Hello EternalVictor, Your Tzekel Khan post has many excellent elements, particularly your specificity in his battles. My only qualms with it are purely grammatical and format-based. While you come up with some excellent titles, you generally format them using "normal text" instead of the header system. Using the header system allows readers to jump to various parts of the story much more quickly. Furthermore, it makes the site look more professional. The other issue I find is the use past tense verbs; since Disney vs Non Disney Villains is an ongoing series and a creative narrative, we have to talk about it using the present tense. For example, we use "she attacks him" vs "she attacked him." I fall into this same trap all the time, so there's nothing to worry about. It's just proper convention to use the present. All in all, though, the writing really is excellent, aside from those grammatical points. I might be alone on this, but I'm not a big fan of ad-libbing in the battles. The site needs to be accessible to those who have seen the wars before, and they might find the ad-libs somewhat awkward. Since the dialogue is often a matter of viewer interpretation, putting in specific quotes not inserted by Manwhoooo and 73windman themselves sometimes discredits the viewer's imagination. I am not, nor do I know, Manwhoooo. I'm just a villain war maker who loves the series and wants to give this site a much-needed update. Great work, EternalVictor! You're a huge help to the site. Dagwood525 (talk) 18:38, December 14, 2013 (UTC)Dagwood525 Hi, Dagwood 525 I just got done writing the profile of Fire Lord Ozai. See what you think, and then let me know. Hello EternalVictor, Aside from a few typos, I didn't find any errors. This is a model of how a great page is written! Dagwood525 (talk) 01:25, December 24, 2013 (UTC)Dagwoood525 Hi, Dagwood525. I do not wish to annoy you, but I have recently given Thrax a much needed and detailed updait. I have also written the profile for Cat R. Waul. (cannot believe he didnt have anything on his page) see what you think and then let me know. I really apprieciate your feedback. Hello EternalVictor, The updates are both good on the whole. There are just a few times when the past tense slips in instead of the present. The only other detail I'd add is separating the events of the first war from the second. Otherwise, for villains like Maleficent and Hades, the DvND section gets REALLY long. Since we have to split the wars up for them, it's best to split them for everyone else. It just makes the sections easier to navigate. Thanks for all your help! Dagwood525 (talk) 01:17, January 3, 2014 (UTC)Dagwood525 Hi, Dagwood525. I have recently been working on Queen La's page. I am thinking about wriing a subject that I'm not sure about. Can you help me? I wish to know if La and the Skeleton King are supposed to be lovers. He is a king, and she is a queen, and who will forget that he said "the fates have brought us together." Please help me clear up this issue. I do not wish to post false information. Either way, I support the pairing, mainly because S King is cool, and La is incredibly sexy. Hello EternalVictor, With regards to relationships and other "shippings," we can only really pair villains together (i.e. Hades and Maleficent) if explicitly alluded to in commentaries by 73windman or Manwhooo's descriptions themselves. Otherwise, we have no proof said relationship exists. Dagwood525 (talk) 08:07, January 12, 2014 (UTC)Dagwood525 Hi, Dagwood 525 Thanks for your help. I still like the pairing though. Also, I have written the profiles for Red, Mr. Lickboot, and finished Queen La. See what you think. Thanks again. Hi, Chernobog1595. Listen, I'm not trying to be mean or anything, but, as the original writer of Sarousch's profile, I ask you to stop writing that silly salsa bit on the profile, it is hard to take seriously, and it's getting annoying to rewrite it every time the salsa bit shows up. As I said, I'm not trying to be mean, but I wrote his profile, and he's one of my favrite villains. Please dont write that again. Other then that, some of your other work is good. Keep it up.